Carla Boone
Carla Boone was Craig Boone's pregnant wife, who was captured by Caesar's Legion. Background Boone states that he and Carla met while he was on leave at the New Vegas Strip. She seemed to him as if she was from a better time. He describes her as talkative, which suited him fine because he "never knew what to say," and listening to her made him forget about his past. Boone and Carla married at some point during their time together in New Vegas before Boone's friend Manny Vargas convinced them both to move to Novac with him. When asking Novac's townsfolk about Carla, the Courier discovers that she didn't have any friends there. She was beautiful, but had an attitude that made her easy to dislike by the other Novac residents. Jeannie May Crawford describes Carla as being similar to a cactus flower; "Real pretty to look at but there's no getting close to her." Ranger Andy describes her as a "knockout" and says that Boone always had a "funny grin on his face" when they were together. Unlike the other residents of Novac, Ranger Andy doesn't have a problem with Carla. He acknowledges her sour attitude and the poor opinions the other residents had of her, but he confides in the Courier that he always believed Carla's cold demeanor was just a cover for her unhappiness, and says he doesn't blame her for wanting to think there was "something better out there than this (Novac)." Alice McBride has a similar opinion of Carla. Manny Vargas, Boone's former friend and self-proclaimed best friend, says that he and Carla couldn't see eye-to-eye on anything, and he argued with her frequently. Carla wanted Boone to end his service in the NCR (for reasons unknown). This eventually led to a rift between Manny and Boone. Cliff Briscoe states that Carla always had a sour look on her face whenever she was in his Dino Bite gift shop. Boone himself was said to have a good relationship with Carla, but this was disputed somewhat by Manny, saying that Boone and Carla fought often since they moved to Novac. At some point later, Carla had disappeared from Novac. Jeannie says that Carla may have wanted to go to the New Vegas Strip instead of living in Novac. When questioned about Carla's disappearance, Jeannie states that she thinks Carla simply left Craig. No-bark Noonan says he witnessed the kidnapping but insists that it was done by mole rat men, who he believes have been kidnapping beautiful women with "Promises of riches and fancy mud mansions, equipped with all the new designer appliances." No-bark firmly believes they kidnapped Carla for her hair so they could make wigs because "they're all bald or balding themselves." No-bark also states that he had seen one of the abductors enter the lobby during the kidnapping. Death With a little sleuthing, one can discover that Jeannie May Crawford, the proprietor of the Novac Dino Dee-lite Motel, sold Carla for a tidy sum of 1,000 caps, plus another 500 caps for her unborn child, to slavers in Caesar's Legion. When Carla was kidnapped, her husband, Craig Boone, tracked down the slaving party in hopes of rescuing her, only to find her being auctioned off with hundreds of other slaves in the presence of hundreds of Legion soldiers. Realizing he's be unable to rescue her with the odds heavily against him, Boone sniped Carla in a mercy killing in order to spare her from the horrors of Legion slavery. It is implied that she was held captive at Cottonwood Cove because when the player first approaches the area with Boone he states hesitantly that he's been there before. If enough "history points" are gained with Boone, the player can gain more information about Carla. When asked on whether Boone ever talked to Carla about Bitter Springs and the massacre that occurred there, he says he never did, but wanted to. Boone also says he no longer thinks of Manny Vargas as a friend because when he confided in Vargas about Carla's death he could tell Manny was glad about it. If Boone is killed it's possible to pick a letter off his body entitled "For Carla." The letter seems to be a last testament of sorts, written by Boone for Carla in case he ever died in the line of duty. Why Boone kept the letter after Carla's death is unsure, but most likely out of sentimentality. The letter is very intimate. Boone writes that he's not sure how to describe his feelings for Carla, but that he thinks she already knows exactly how he feels, and that she always seemed to know what he meant "maybe better than he did." He asks her to forgive him for whatever she learns about his past, alluding to the Bitter Springs Massacre, and tells her that he would prefer it if she remarried so she wasn't on her own. Apparently if their child had turned out to be a girl, Craig wanted to name her after Carla, but Carla was opposed to the idea. Notes *If the player completes No Gods, No Masters or All or Nothing and also completes I Forgot to Remember to Forget by convincing Boone to make amends over Bitter Springs, Boone's ending reveals that he stays in New Vegas because he couldn't bring himself to abandon the city where he had met Carla. *If the player completes Veni, Vidi, Vici and also completes I Forgot to Remember to Forget by convincing Boone to be vengeful over Bitter Springs, Boone's ending reveals that he led a one-man suicide mission against the Legate and fought as he wished he had fought on the day of Carla's death. Appearances Carla Boone is mentioned only in Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Novac characters de:Carla Boone es:Carla Boone ru:Карла Бун